ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny
Jenny is Jason's girlfriend and the purple Ninja of butterflies. Chapter 1: Jenny the Butterfly Ninja Old Josh: (being chased by giant snakes) Help! Somebody, help!!! Zap, Maria, Clark, Titor, Jason: Ninja, GO!!!! (jump and spin) Clark: What? There's a butterfly on my head! Get off, get off, get off! Maria: (hears a noise) Hey, what's that sound? Jenny: Ninja, GO!!! (makes the butterflies kill the snakes) Good riddance. Old Josh: Thank you for helping us! Jason: Hey, I'm Jason. What's your name? Jenny: My name is Jenny. Bloody King: (secretly watching) I will be striking soon, Ninja! (evil laugh) Chapter 2: Jenny's Love Interest (A week later after meeting Jenny.) Clark: I think it's time that we introduce you to Sensei Lloyd, Jenny (They all go home.) Maria: Sensei, Jason has a girlfriend. Zap: And her name is Jenny. Jaz: When did you guys start dating? Jason: About two days ago. Jaz: Wow, that's nice. Clark: I'm glad you two are together. Maria: Me too. Bloody King: (secretly watching) She will come back to me soon. (laughs evilly) Chapter 3: Slumber Party (The Ninja are walking around the Butterfly Kingdom.) Jason: Wow, this is nice! Clark: Ugh, get off my head you pesky butterfly! Jason: Clark don't hurt the butterfly because it won't hurt you. Jenny: hey Jason and friends! Come inside! (Zap, Maria, Titor, Clark, and Jason all enter Jenny's house.) Jenny: Let me show you all around. This is my living room, kitchen, dining room, bedroom, bathroom, and science room. Maria: Is this where you make the potions? Jenny: Yes, and you can sample some, if you want. I have a chill potion, red potion, fire potion, and finally, a gold potion, which is hot. (Clark drinks a sample of the gold potion.) Clark: Ha ha, it's not burning me! (face turns red) Ah!!! Hot, hot, hot!!! Bad idea! Maria: (kneels down beside Clark and touches him playfully) You shouldn't have drunk that in the first place. Butterfly Guard: (imitating trumpet) La la la la la la!!! I have come to announce the arrival of the evil Bloody King! (The Bloody King on a scary camel enters the castle gate, frowning when he sees a little butterfly boy swinging on a swing. The boy suddenly falls, and his father flies up to him.) Butterfly Father: Don't worry son, I'll catch you! (He catches him, but the Bloody King shoots him and dies.) Butterfly Boy: (crying) Mommy!! Daddy is dead!! (The butterflies leave in a butterfly car.) Bloody King: Poor little boy. (smirks evilly) (Meanwhile, with Jenny and the others.) Clark: Um, who exactly is the Bloody King? Jenny: He was the first of mom's experiments gone wrong... (Flashback scene. Jenny's dad dies, and her mom looms over a bed, which contains her dad, who doesn't have a face. She sticks a nose on him in the manner of someone sticking a carrot nose onto a snowman. Then she grabs for a vial on a nearby table and pours the liquid onto his face. Features start to form, and he gains a mouth and a pair of closed eyes. Suddenly, his eyes snap open in fright, and he groans loudly.) Young Jenny: Mommy, what are you doing to daddy? Jenny's Mom: I'm bringing him back to life, sweetie. Don't worry. Young Adum: Sis, I'm scared! Jenny Mom: I will miss you, Adum... Golden Man on a Golden Car: Come on, Adum! (Adum gets in the car, and he leaves to go to the Sun Kingdom.) Young Jenny: Brother... Jenny's Dad, Bloody King: Ugh... (He sits up and kills her mom quickly, then frantically flaps his arms at his daughter.) Bloody King: Gaaaaaah!! (His eyes roll back into his head, leaving only the blood exposed as he screams.) Bloody King: EAAAAAAGH!! (Young Jenny looks mortified and frightened, and she screams in horror. The scene returns to the castle at present'' ''day.) Clark: Don't worry Jenny, we will stop your father. (Zap, Maria, Titor, Clark, Jason, and Jenny walk out.) Bloody King: So, I see you all have met my daughter, Jenny! (laughs evilly) Chapter 4: The Nightmare (The four young ninja sleep, and Jason begins having a nightmare.) Jason: (wakes up) What the- (gasps) Oh no, where's Jenny?! Jenny: Jason! Help me! Jason: Don't worry Jenny, I got you!! (The Bloody King smashes Jenny.) Jason: No!!! (Clark and Maria scream in pain as they burn to death.) Jason: Oh no, I'm doomed! (Zap and Titor also scream in pain and agony as they freeze to death. The nightmare ends.) Jason: Ah!!! Clark: Dude, what's wrong? (Jason sees himself in a mirror) Jason : I must save her! (10 minutes later) Jenny: Our baby's name is Bella! (Zap grabs her along with her baby as they flee away. The bloody king turns Jason into stone. Cut to a scene to where Jenny and Zap tend to Jason's family.) The End Category:Ninjas Category:Female Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Purple Ninja Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by Sensei Funkey